Seal of Vengeance
"We have seen great strife, we Paladins of the Light, we Draenei, Dwarves and Humans. We have seen our loved ones die to the Scourge, to the Orcs, to the Burning Legion. And yet, if we give ourselves wholly to wanton vengeance, we sacrifice all we are and all we may become in the name of destruction. Thus would we become no better than our adversaries. But Vengeance, in the right time and place, can be used to our advantage." Horde Paladin Counterpart This seal is Alliance only. The Horde's counterpart is Seal of Blood. Tips & Tricks This is the Alliance's equivalent to the Horde's Seal of Blood. Primarily, it is meant as a tanking seal. It allows the paladin to put stacking, Damage Over Time threat on a target. This is very useful while tanking, as it allows the paladin to switch targets while still maintaining aggro, and it allows the paladin to generate instant threat in the event of a threat wipe. Note, however, that until many charges have built up, the amount of damage it deals is not enormously high and thus neither is its threat. As a result, a tanking paladin may prefer Seal of Righteousness (especially when coupled with a fast attack speed weapon) to build threat at the beginning of fights. It can also be useful in PVP against rogues who use Vanish, as the Damage Over Time component will unstealth them. It combines well with Reckoning, as the extra attacks may also apply it. The debuff will stack up to five times on the target and will last the full fifteen seconds, remaining even after a paladin (or multiple paladins) judges the Seal. If multiple paladins attack the same target with this Seal, it will only stack up to five with no further debuffs being applied, however, doing so will keep the stacks up, allowing each of the paladins to each Judge for the full effect. The debuff has a proc rate of 20 procs per minute, and will not crit (due to its damage over time nature). So it will always proc if you use a 3.00 or slower attack speed weapon (not counting misses/parries/dodges). (source) It can, however, be resisted. Patch 2.2.0 As of Patch 2.2.0 Seal of Vengeance deals a small amount of Holy Damage if it strikes a target with 5 stacks of the debuff already applied. In addition the DoT effect of the seal had its duration increased to 15 seconds. Patch 2.3.0 As of Patch 2.3: The bonus damage this ability dealt when the debuff is fully stacked on the target was incorrectly too low. It is now increased. Also, Vengeance (Retribution) duration increased from 15 to 30 seconds. Coupled with the Precision talent change to increase spell hit as well, SoV may become part of an alliance prot/ret paladin's rotation. Editor's Note: The change to Vengeance in patch 2.3.0 applies not to the Paladin's Seal of Vengeance, but to the tier 6 Retribution Talent Vengeance, which gives a bonus to all damage dealt by spells and abilities for 30 sec after you deal a critical strike. The old duration of this buff was 15 seconds. The only change to the Seal of Vengeance in 2.3.0 was the change to the bonus damage it deals when the debuff is fully stacked on the target. The name of the debuff applied to the enemy by the Seal of Vengeance is not "Vengance", but "Holy Vengeance". Category:Holy Spells Category:Paladin Abilities